1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener stringer for use on a knit fabric such as sweater or cardigan, and a knit article having a slide fastener as used in a a closure.
2. Prior Art
Slide fasteners are normally fastened by sewing machines with sewing threads to knit garments such as sweaters, cardigans, or the like. Since the knit garments are far more stretchable than the slide fasteners, the latter as attached becomes puckered or wavy under stresses as the knit fabrics shrink, with the result that the knit garments with slide fasteners attached are likely to become unsightly. Slide fasteners have therefore found limited use as a closure on knit garments.